Three Dragonoids and a Baby
by FranzyPearlfan
Summary: With all the duties of a soldier are the boys ready for fatherhood duties Taken place before episode 12 Please read and review


"Ah!"

"I heard a scream," a man said opening the door in a rush. He saw a blond man looking very suspicious. "Ave, what did you do?"

"Garnia, why do always assume I did something wrong?" Ave asked sweating.

"Well your sweating for starters," Garnia said closing the door. "Now confess! What did you do?"

"Nothing," Ave said. "Please go away."

Garnia went up to Ave and stared at him up close.

"Personal space, man," Ave said. Garnia saw Ave move his eyes to the corner of the room. He turned his head to see a pile of cloths on the ground.

"What is the matter with you!" Garnia shouted smacking Ave's head. "Why are Jahara's cloths over there?" Ave was looking very scared.

"Um well," Ave stuttered. Garnia glared at him.

"Don't make me run your head under hot water and bang it on the table!"

"We sorta got into a fight and I was so angry and well use Tai chi," Ave said in a rush covering his head.

"WHAT!" Garnia screamed.

"What the heck is going on here?" someone said angry. "How is someone supposed to work with that noise?"

"Hi Luka," Ave said giving a weak smile. Luka looked around. After seeing the pile of cloths he tackled Ave.

"Hey now no tackling," Garnia said picking up Luka from Ave.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" Luka screamed. "What the heck happened here?" Ave repeated his story for Luka. Luka glared at him. "Which Tai Chi?" he asked keeping calm. Ave shrugged.

"Come on let's not assume the worst," Garnia said breaking up the fight, which was brewing.

"You have better used the smoke Tai Chi!" Luka said. Ave looked down.

"Come on lets grab her cloths," Garnia sighed. They went to the pile of cloths. They saw something move.

"Gah it's alive!" Ave screamed jumping in Garnia's arms. He was then dropped on the floor.

"You get no sympathy from us," Garnia said, but he was just as freaked. "Well go on. Look," he told Ave nudging him towards the moving cloths.

"Nuh-uh you look," Ave said.

"Nuh-uh he looks," Garnia said pushing Luka. Luka looked annoyed at them.

"Hey!" he yelled. Garnia shrugged. Luka rolled his eyes but went over the pile of cloths. He barely moved the cloths when it moved again. He took a breath as he moved it rapidly revealing something that no one expected.

"Is that a foot?" Garnia asked.

"You turned her into a foot?" Luka asked standing up.

"The foot belongs to a leg," Ave said.

"Ok," Luka said pushing back Jahara's shirt. He found something moving back inside the shirt but Luka grabbed it. "Oh My!" he said shocked.

"That's a-a," Garnia stuttered.

"A-a" Ave continued.

"A-a baby," Luka finished. Inside Luka's arms was a little infant wriggling around. The baby had light blue hair and was definitely a girl. "You turned her into a BABY!"

"Oops," Ave said.

"You can't just 'oops' your way out of this Ave," Luka said keeping quiet. "Fix it."

"I don't even know which Ta Chi I used for crying out loud," Ave whispered.

"So your saying she's going to remain a baby!" Luka whispered in a harsh tone. "Ave we can't take care of a baby!"

"Why not?" Ave asked. "We fight with those brats and they're kids."

"Kids not babies!" Luka said. The now baby Jahara started squirming. "Hey easy Jahara," Luka told Jahara.

"She's a baby," Garnia stated. "Do you honestly expect for her to understand you?"

"Well 20 minutes ago she was an adult!" Luka whispered.

"Wait so the little blond guy isn't a baby?" Ave said. Garnia and Luka just stared at Ave "And I still can't see why not."

"Ave babies cry, babies need food, attention, and-" Luka started before he realized Ave and Garnia were now staring at him. "What?"

"Luka is there something you want to tell us?" Garnia asked smiling.

"Yes, babies also need diapers, formula, and a million other things," Luka finished. They kept staring at him. "It's common knowledge."

"I know," Garnia said "But from you it's surprising."

"Well if babies need diapers then we better buy some and fast!" Ave said. Luka looked down to Jahara.

"Yeah somehow I doubt nude baby is going to hold it," Luka said. He wrapped Jahara in her old cloths. "If you wet yourself it's not our faults. Well maybe it's Ave."

"Way to single me out!" Ave said.

"OK whose going to go shopping?" Garnia asked.

"I'll go," Luka huffed. "Here you take her." He gave Jahara to Garnia. Jahara started squirming more.

"I don't think she likes me," Garnia said.

"Hey quick question," Ave said. Garnia and Luka turned to him. "How do we explain this to Vicious?"

"Forgot about that," Garnia said getting nervous. "But it's your fault."

"When did he care about that?" Ave said. "He always yells at us as a group."

"Good point," Garnia sighed. It was at that moment that the door clicked. "It's him!"

"Put her down!" Ave whispered. Garnia quickly put Jahara down on the floor. Everyone quickly got in front of her when the door opened.

"Why did I hear fighting earlier?" the general asked. When he saw them he definitely got suspicious. "What happened here?"

"Well a billion dust particles moved around," Luka said. "And a billion cells died and were replaced."

"Enough of the science," Vicious cut off. "Now what happened here?"

"Ave ripped his pants!" Garnia said. Ave looked confused. Vicious eyes widened.

"Well then," he said. "Anyway have you seen Jahara? I haven't seen her all day."

"You check everywhere?" Luka asked. "Maybe you just missed her."

"Maybe," Vicious said. "Anyway after you fix his pants, check around for her if you could."

"Yes sir," Garnia said. Vicious left the room. They all let their breath out.

"We're doomed," Luka sighed. He glared at Ave.

"What? Your pants weren't ripped!" Ave yelled. Garnia picked up Jahara. She was sleeping.

"Well I better get going before she goes," Luka said leaving.

"Wait what if she cries?" Garnia asked.

"Do the rock and walk, babies love those," Luka said over his shoulder.

"How does he know so much?" Garnia asked when Luka was out of the room.

"I don't know but I'm getting a towel," Ave said leaving for the linen closet.

Later at the baby store Luka was having a hard time picking out what a baby needs.

"Man why didn't I pay closer attention last time I was with a baby," Luka grumbled. He was walking down all the isles looking for everything a baby needs. He grabbed diapers and the other changing table necessities. "What do babies eat?" he asked.

"May I help you?" A woman asked. Luka took a double take.

"Yeah, what do babies eat?" Luka asked.

"Well they normally are breast feed until they're about one year old," the lady said. "How old is your child?"

"Oh no she's not my baby," Luka said. "She's my uh niece." The woman nodded. "I guess she's about 10 months give or take two months."

"And your sibling left you with?" The woman asked.

"She had a bit of an emergency," Luka said giving a weak smile. 'That better not happen for real.'

"Well lets get started," the lady said leading Luka down the food isle. Luka got a lot of baby food. They went to buy baby cloths, and several baby toys.

"I think I can take it from here miss," Luka finished. When the lady left Luka went and bought some baby blankets and a bib.

When he returned he could swear that his ears were being killed with all the screaming. He ran to the source of the scream to find Garnia and Ave rattling things in Jahara's face.

"Hey that's only going to make her scream louder!" Luka yelled running to them.

"We tried everything Luka!" Garnia said. "Man does she have a set of Lungs!"

"Give her to me!" Luka said. Garnia gladly gave over Jahara. Luka rocked her and waved her around until she calmed down. "Oh good baby, good baby." Luka put Jahara into the baby carrier and put the baby blanket on her. "Wow I just called her a baby."

"Well she is one at the moment," Garnia said. "Thank goodness for the silence."

"How did Vicious not hear her scream?" Luka asked cuddling Jahara.

"I told him Ave hit himself hard," Garnia said. "Ok lets delegate the chores cause I'm not changing her." Then Luka turned to Ave.

"I don't want to change a diaper," Ave said. "I don't even know how."

"I'll show you," Luka said. "But you deserve to do it considering it's your fault!" Ave groaned. "I'll give her a bath if need be," Luka then sighed. "Oh yeah Ave you owe me $315."

"That's how much it takes to raise a baby!" Ave yelled. Jahara started squirming again. "Sorry!"

"I'll feed her but I haven't actually done this," Garnia admitted. "EW what's that smell!"

"Ave now I got to show you!" Luka said. He picked up Jahara. "Thank goodness you're a girl." He put her down on a separate blanket. "You used a towel?"

"We couldn't find anything else and please throw it away," Garnia said holding his nose. "What did she have this morning?"

"I don't remember," Luka said throwing the towel into a bag and throwing the bag in the trashcan. "Ave watch!" Ave painfully looked.

"This is why I like girls over 18," Ave said.

"Yeah, yeah," Luka said wiping Jahara. "Ok now time for the diaper." Luka put the diaper on Jahara. "Please fit!" Luka pleaded. "And there you go!" Luka finished. "Now give me some of the cloths."

"Here," Garnia said. "We need some air freshener!"

"I think Jahara kept some under the sink in the kitchen," Ave pointed out, as Luka was finishing up. "Man you're a natural!"

"Yeah how do you know all this stuff," Garnia said returning with the air freshener.

"It was a project in high school," Luka said. "Good girl!" he said picking up Jahara.

"You had a baby?" Ave asked.

"Fake baby!" Luka said rocking Jahara. "Didn't you do this in high school?"

"So I skipped a couple of years," Ave admitted. "Besides women are supposed to know more than guys anyway."

"He's got you there," Garnia nodded spraying the freshener around. Jahara giggled. "What's so funny?"

"Maybe they like giggling," Ave said. Luka continued rocking her. "Can I?" When Luka was about to hand off Jahara, she started to cry again. "Or maybe not." Luka began bouncing her again.

"Why don't you find a way to fix this," Luka suggested as Jahara wailed.

After a couple of hours of close calls from Vicious and Duran, a lot of crying, and a lot of diapers it was finally time to feed Jahara.

"Here comes the strained bananas," Garnia said holding out a spoon in Jahara's mouth. "Now open wide." Jahara didn't open her mouth. "Man she was a picky baby."

"Try making a face," Ave suggested, coming in the room.

"Tell me you found a way to fix this," Garnia groaned as he kept trying to put the food into Jahara's mouth.

"No not quite yet with all the screaming," Ave said.

"Here comes the airship," Garnia tried again. Jahara finally opened her mouth to eat the food. "And it's a keeper!"

"Here is the formula," Luka said coming from the kitchen. "And we are having spaghetti."

"OK," Garnia and Ave said. They began to hear footsteps. They hid Jahara and her stuff under the table. They turned to see Vicious at the door.

"Luka, why are you holding a baby bottle?" Vicious asked.

"Uh we ran out of water bottles," Luka said.

"Then why isn't water in the bottle?"

"We ran out of cups for milk," Luka explained in a calm voice.

"Then wash them by hand," Vicious stated. "And seriously where the heck is Jahara? She hasn't reported back in like 6 hours."

"Why would we know?" Ave asked sitting down.

"Look why don't you help look for her!" Vicious yelled. Garnia put the pacifier under the table in Jahara's mouth so she wouldn't start to cry. "I'm going to go search in a couple of towns and you better call if you see her."

"Whew," Luka sighed after a few minutes. "Come on Jahara, time for a drink." He picked her up as Jahara started to giggle again.

"Ah baby laughter," Garnia said smiling. "Ok we need to fix this and soon."

"I agree," Ave said going back.

"You know I think we may have accidentally gave him a break if she starts crying again," Garnia noted.

"You may have a point," Luka said giving Jahara her bottle. "Ave bring the work in here, NOW!"

"So close," Ave said returning.

In the middle of the night Jahara started crying again.

"Oh man, not again!" Garnia said slamming his head on the table.

"I thought babies we're supposed to sleep," Ave yelled as Jahara kept on crying. "Why isn't she sleeping?"

"Hush," Luka said. "Ok rocking isn't helping, and can someone else take over?"

"Just a bit longer I may be on to something," Ave said picking up a book.

"NO! It's your turn with the screaming baby!" Luka said.

"This is going to be a long, long night," Garnia said, his head still on the table. "Why couldn't you have turned yourself into a baby?"

"Like I want to go through puberty twice," Ave said. "Please stop crying!"

"Maybe it's a hungry cry," Luka suggested.

"We fed her like ten minutes ago," Ave complained.

"Then burp her!" Luka said putting his hand over his face.

"Ok, ok," Ave said. He patted Jahara on the back. She spit up on Garnia and Luka. "Oops."

"Yep a long night," Garnia said wiping his neck.

Jahara kept screaming for hours. The boys were having enough of it. When she calmed down they sighed.

"Why won't she sleep?" Ave groaned.

"I don't know, maybe she didn't sleep a lot as a baby," Luka said.

"So much for you," Garnia yawned.

"Even the best at this game has limits, come on it's three AM," Luka said. Jahara started to squirm again. "Oh no you don't." Luka put his finger in her mouth. She started sucking on it calming down.

"Hurray!" Ave said.

"Ok I'm taking her to go to bed at least someone should get some sleep," Luka said going to Jahara's room.

"He don't forget Big Bird," Garnia yawned.

When Luka arrived in Jahara's room he set her in the baby carrier. She was pretty tired.

"Oh you think you're tired. I Have to stay up to make sure you fall asleep," Luka said to her. She looked up at him. "Of course even if I knew you when you were a baby for more than a night it still wouldn't matter considering I would have been to young to note about it."

Jahara started to get water in her eyes. Luka picked her up rocking her gently as she started to cry.

"Big Bird was a prominent character in Sesame Street," Luka said as Jahara continued to cry. "But it's not the same without Snuffleupagus." Luka looked down at his bundle. "You are driving me crazy you know." He put her down as he went to grab a CD.

Jahara looked up from her crying. Luka ruffled her hair as he put the CD in her player.

"I am so lucky you still own one of these," Luka said as the music played. Jahara closed her eyes as Luka rocked her to the beat of the music. "I know this kind of music, Jahara."

_"Just a little change Small to say the least, Both a little scared, Neither one prepared, Beauty and the Beast."_

Jahara fell asleep in Luka shoulder as the music continued. Luka smiled at her. "Heh I may miss you being a baby."

The next morning Luka woke up to see Jahara still asleep. He picked her up and went to the kitchen. Ave was yawning but still working.

"Aw look it's the return of the baby," Ave said looking up.

"That's what was missing," Garnia said. "Hi there," he cooed at Jahara.

"I missed you," Ave said.

"I'm here too," Luka spoke out.

"Well when you're that small maybe we'll coo at you," Garnia said.

"Wow," Ave began. "I guess babies are the one thing that can touch everyone's heart."

"I don't think Diga likes them," Luka said.

"He doesn't count," Ave said cuddling Jahara. "You so cute!" Jahara giggled. "Aw I almost don't wanna turn her back."

"Well we still have too," Luka said.

"Yeah but I may not look at her the same way," Garnia said tousling her hair. "She's just so cute."

"Yeah after a day she'll remind us that she's not a baby," Luka said laying Jahara down on the floor. Then footsteps were made. "Oh no!"

"Quick hide her," Ave said. They put Jahara out of visible sight from any angle just in time for Vicious to arrive in the room.

"You guys look beat," Vicious commented. "What you do, party all night?

"No other stuff," Ave said.

"I have searched three towns looking for Jahara," Vicious started. "What have you been doing?"

"Sorry Vicious," the boys said.

"Well guess what now you guys have to look!" Vicious exclaimed. "You know how much trouble I'll get into if she's not found?"

"A lot?" Garnia said.

"Far more than that!" Vicious exclaimed. "I expect you three to find her." And then he left.

"What raising an infant doesn't count as work," Ave said.

"Well what are we going to do?" Garnia said picking up Jahara.

"I almost found a way to get her age back," Ave said. "But it's so hard to give that up Right Jahara?" Jahara giggled. "See she wants to stay a baby."

"Come on lets finish this on the ship," Luka said. "And don't forget her stuff, including her cloths."

"Got it," Garnia said. "Come on time for a ride Jahara."

When they reached the hanger Ave stock his head in the room to check for Vicious.

"All clear," Ave said. They ran into the ship carrying Jahara who was getting a little fussy."

"I guess we just fly around?" Luka said bouncing Jahara up and down. "Come lets get some car music."

"Yeah I guess so," Garnia said. "Seriously Luka?" he said when he heard the song list.

"It's like her favorite song," Luka protested.

"Found a way," Ave said after a half an hour. Luka was finishing up washing Jahara in the ship's bathroom.

"Aw," Luka said. "OK."

"Wait," Garnia said. He ruffled her hair one more time. And took a picture. "I want to remember."

"We don't blame you," Luka said. "Ok lets get this over with." Luka put Jahara behind a wall and her non-baby cloths next to her.

"Bye baby," Ave said. Luka just had to hit him. "Tai Chi Nai! Age!"

A flash of light came from behind the wall. Of course they looked away until they heard Jahara's voice.

"Hey!" She shouted. "Can't a girl get some Privacy?"

"Sorry Jahara," The boys said running out of the room. In a few minutes Jahara emerged from the room with her proper cloths on.

"Man it feels good to be back," Jahara said stretching.

"Hey you didn't have to change diapers," Luka said. "I'm glad that

we don't have to do that part again.

"Maybe but you didn't have things waved around in your face," Jahara pointed out.

"Told ya she didn't like it," Luka smirked.

"Well with all the crying," Garnia said. "I'm glad those kids are over toddler age." He shivered. "Imagine that."

"Wait the blond's not even a toddler?" Ave said.

"Ok I was just an infant and even I know that he's older than 5," Jahara said. "And I will hold it against you Ave." Ave looked down.

"By the way what did you fight about?" Garnia asked.

"Lets just say Ave still has some problems not even a baby can fix," Jahara said sitting down.

When they returned to Luftdrake they put all the baby items into a box so Vicious would never find out. When they turned they saw Vicious at the door.

"Hey look who we found," Ave said.

"Congrats on finding her," Vicious replied. "And I hope that we won't be needing diapers in our trash can anytime soon hm." He smiled holding up the trash bag. "And how were the diapers anyway?"

"Busted," the boys said.


End file.
